


Reunited

by theseguysthough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas hug, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, M/M, Sam/Cas hug, Season 9, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseguysthough/pseuds/theseguysthough





	Reunited

Cas appeared on the side of a big empty parking lot.

He was hidden thanks to shadows of the few trees that separated the parking lot from the road. He looked around and saw the reason why he went there. 

The Impala was standing in the middle of the space; it was shining and reflecting sunlight as usual. Dean always takes good care of his baby. His eyes found what they were looking for, the Winchesters. They were standing next to the car, talking; Sam tried to put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, who pushed it away. 

Cas frowned, what was going on this time? Were they fighting again? He checked Dean’s face, barely visible because of the distance but he recognized the emotion. He saw the familiar frown between Dean’s eyebrows, it was familiar but it still worried Cas, it always worried Cas. 

Cas decided it was time to leave his hiding spot; He couldn’t help it but he felt some excitement. It had been weeks since he saw Sam, it had been months since he saw Dean. Cas couldn’t deny it, he had missed them. The last days he had been longing to see Dean again, he couldn’t place the feeling. 

He started walking towards them; he let his hands slide into the pockets of his trench coat, trying to be the confident, emotionless angel they both know. Who was he fooling? He felt himself being pulled towards Dean like a magnet, like two pieces of a puzzle that got connected after years of being apart.

Sam’s lips turned into a big goofy smile as he spotted Cas and he gave Dean a small push, then pointed in Cas’ direction.

Dean turned around, their eyes met. Cas was lost again, there was no sign left of the ‘emotionless’ angel.

Cas hugged Sam first, he smiled as he felt the strong arms hug back. Sam was the one who had showed him how to hug in the first place so this was nice, as if he was holding a lost brother. He let go of him and Sam patted his cheek. 

‘It’s good to see you Cas’, but he didn’t hear him, his eyes were staring into Deans, a very different feeling then ‘friendship’ or ‘family’ spread through his body.   
Cas walked closer to Dean, breaking his personal space. ‘Hello Dean’ he said as he put both of his arms around Dean’s neck. A few milliseconds passed before he felt two arms around his waist and two firm hands on his back. 

Cas breathed in the smell of the hunter and he couldn’t help but shutting his eyes for just a moment. The hands on his back were strong, fingers intertwined with Cas’ coat, he was putting pressure and breathing in the angel’s air, as if he was so, so afraid that he would disappear again. 

Cas stepped back and so did Dean. Though his hand stayed on Cas’ arm a little too long and Cas felt goose bumps appear but ignored them, as usual. Their eyes met again to his delight he saw that Dean’s frown had disappeared, it had swapped places with a loving smile, a smile that said ‘I’m going to take care of you’. 

Dean laughed and looked at Sam who just wanted to open his mouth to say something.

‘Shut up Sammy’, Dean said as his smile got even wider. 

Dean was home.

Cas was home.

Sam had his brothers with him, Dean’s frown had disappeared, he couldn’t be happier.

Sam was home.


End file.
